


That Talking Thing.

by DenmarkStreetGutterClub



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub
Summary: No, not THAT talking thing.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	That Talking Thing.

“What do you like about it so much?” Robin asked, perplexed.

Strike shrugged.

“It’s just sexy hearing you, that’s all,” he said.

“So you like the touching, and the looking, and you also like the sounds? A whole body experience kind of man, then?” She giggled, running her fingers throught the thick hair on his belly.

“Pretty much,” he grinned. “Basically, everything about you turns me on, but I really liked hearing you saying things when you lost control. I don’t even think you knew you were doing it, which is sort of sexy itself.”

“Well, if you want me to do it again, you’re going to have to give me a few directions. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say,” she told him.

He shuffled down the bed, turning onto his side, and they were face to face.

“Just tell me what you want,” he said, lifting his hand to tease a lock of her hair from behind her ear.

“I do anyway, don’t I? Or you ask, and I say,” she said, and he could hear nerves and uncertainty. He knew she would be fucking amazing at this once he coaxed her out of her shyness. That itself sent blood pumping into his groin.

“Yeah, but this isn’t about requesting politely. This is about telling me exactly what you want me to do, where, and with what, and not delicately either. Swearing works.” he said, punctuating his words with small kisses on her cheeks, and then on the tip of her nose.

“Give me an example?” She asked, and he caught the shift in her tone, just enough towards curiosity to confirm his instincts.

“Ok, so if I said to you, Robin, I want to lick your cunt until you come on my tongue, how would that go down? So to speak,” he said, and she gasped in response, and he felt the squirm of excitement from further down the bed as she pressed her thighs together and wiggled.

“Well, that would be amazing, but you have the confidence to say it and I know you have the skills to do it, so…”

“Since when do you lack the confidence to pursue new skills, Ellacott?” He asked, unperturbed. He saw the flash of challenge in her eyes.

“Right,” she said, narrowing her eyes, “we’ll just see, then. How about you start by licking my neck and I’ll tell you what to do if you measure up.”

“You know I measure up,” he grinned.   
“Yes, well we’ll get to that in a bit,” she replied curtly, and he caught a glimpse of authority in her tone, and he knew this was going to hit hard. He obliged with his tongue, teasing it around her pulse point, up behind her ear, and then down into the hollow of her throat. She made an approving hum.

“That’s nice,” she said. “Now lower.”

She ran her hands up her own torso and cupped each breast in her hands. She half bit her lower lip in and after a brief hesitation, and a deep breath, she said, “I want you to… suck my...tits.” She giggled nervously after she said it, but Strike didn’t laugh with her, because he knew that she’d leap over the nerves only if he demonstrated how seriously he took her. Instead, he eagerly ran his mouth over the smooth, soft skin of her breasts and sucked in first one nipple, and then the other, feeling both of them harden under his tongue. He put his hands over hers and squeezed a little, enthusiastically sucking and licking each breast.

“Yes,” she breathed, looking down at him from the pillow. “That’s so good.”

After a few moments more, he lifted his head a little, ready to coax her along some more.

“Tell me what you want now,” he said, flicking his tongue over one erect nipple, waiting for his instructions. She looked at him with steady desire, and he knew she was hot enough to get into this now.

“I want you to lick my cunt,” she said, and there was no trace of a smile, there was only dark-eyed heat. He complied immediately, bending to run the tip of his tongue down the crease between her legs, just below the neatly trimmed hair. He was rewarded with a moan from her, her head fallen back, and he adjusted his postion so he was between her legs, ready to do the work. But he didn’t touch her again, waiting, and a second later she lifted her head to look at him in query.

“You need to tell me what you want. I just licked your cunt. What now?” He teased.

“I want to feel your tongue against my clit some more,” she said, and again, he was on her quickly, flicking his tongue around the hooded tip at the top of her vulva. She lay back into the pillow again and ran her hands into his hair. “Yes, like that, just like that,” she breathed.

He sucked it in a little, and she groaned deeply.

“Yes, god yes. Put your mouth on me. I want to feel your tongue all over me, making me so wet for you,” she said, and Strike could hear the abandon beginning, his own arousal hard against the mattress beneath him. He obliged her, working his tongue in practised, expert skill against her, revelling in the way she gripped his hair and rocked her hips against his busy mouth.

“Fuck!” She cried. “Fuck, Cormoran, I want to come. I’m going to come. Make me...come.. Oh, fuck yes. Yes!” She stuttered through the words, as her body trembled at his lapping against her. He hummed against the now sensitized core of her, and she almost purred in response.

“We’re not done,” he said. “What do you want next?”

Robin was still lolling languidly in the afterglow, and she waved her hand dismissively.

“I don’t know, tell me what you want,” she said, unfocused and dreamy.

Strike stalked up her body, holding himself above her. He caught her gaze, his own face serious and intent.

“I want you to take hold of my cock, now,” he said, and his tone seemed to hit the reset button for her. She seemed instantly alert, and her hand reached down between them, and took hold of his erection, instinctively pumping it as soon as she felt the silky skin, rigid in her hand.

“Yeah, that’s right. Fuck, you feel so good,” he said. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to put your cock between my tits,” Robin said, the tiniest trace of reticence almost gone now. Strike felt a bolt of lust shoot through him. Robin was holding his eyes, and she kept hold of them as he kneeled up above her, his legs either side of her, balancing carefully with one hand on the head of the bed to assist him. He guided his shaft between her full breasts, watching as she pushed them together, creating a sensation that was both softness and friction, and he began to pump his hips. He didn’t know where he wanted to look more, the sight of his cock thrusting between the beautiful creamy breasts she was pressing around it, or her face, her grey-blue eyes so dark with desire for him. He let out a few helpless passionate grunts as he moved against her.

“I want to taste you, now” she said, and the thrill of her words made him speed up his thrusts before he could get a hold of himself. He let out another moan of pleasure at her new demand.

“Cormoran, I want to lick you,” she said, her voice thick with determination. He moved a little further up, and she ran her tongue, obscenely eager, over his balls and up his proud shaft. The angle of where they now where meant she was underneath him, and she lifted her head from the pillow to try and put her lips around him, without satisfaction. She gave a little yelp of irritation, entirely given over to the game now, all shyness evaporated.

“You need to let me up. I want you to put your cock in my mouth,” she said. He lifted his bad leg over her, so that he was kneeling at her side, and she quickly scooted around so that she was kneeling low down, bent over, and then her tongue was on him, swirling around the head and dipping her whole mouth down, bobbing her head up and down. He rested his hand lightly on the back of her head, careful to resist the urge to push, marvelling in the appreciative noises she was making, and the sound of lapping and sucking, and lips smacking and the feel of how wet he was with her mouth around him, and fuck he was going to come soon if she carried on…

“Robin!” He grunted, deeply. “Robin, tell me what you want.” He needed to hear her again, this game had been intensely delicious, and he wasn’t quite ready for it to end.

She pulled her head back, and there was a wet pop as she released him, sitting up.

“I want you to take your big, wet, hard cock and fuck me,” she said, her lips slickly wet, triumphant in having mastered the game. He sat back a little on his haunches and drew her to him, pulling her legs around his hips and sliding cleanly into her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and began to thrust up into her as she entwined her arms around his head and neck, clinging on to him.

“Fuck, Robin, you are so sexy,” he murmured into her breasts as he fucked. “You fucking nailed this, you gorgeous, sexy woman.”

“Yeah?” She said, lost in the motion of his pumping, her own hips pushing down in reply each time.

“Yeah,” he told her, panting.

“Good,” she said. “Now I need you to keep... fucking me... until you make me... come again… and then... you’re going to... come in me.”

The sound of her demand tripped him into his own abandon, and he was bucking up hard now, listening to the sounds she was making, chasing her release, her tugging grip in his hair painful in an exquisite way.

“Fuck, Cormoran! Fucking yes, fuck me.. Oh! Oh yes, I’m coming, fucking yes!” She screamed out, and he felt her tighten and clench against him and then he felt the white hot approach of his own orgasm, and everything became the intensity of his cock in her.

“Yes! Oh Cormoran, come in me, please yes, deep in me, fuck yes!” She was still calling out, like she couldn’t stop, and he followed her words to completion, and it was like reality stopped but for the feeling of release deep inside her and the sound of her passion for him.

They both clung to each other, managing to stay upright, their breathing still frantic, and he could feel her thundering heartbeat as she held his head against her chest. A few moments passed of holding each other like this, and now calmer, and deeply satisfied, Strike could feel Robin stroking the hair at the nape of his neck as she rested her own head against his.

He pulled back to look at her, her cheeks flushed, her lips slightly swollen, her red-gold hair in disarray. She looked incredibly beautiful.

“That is a filthy mouth you’ve got,” he grinned, and she grinned back, kissing him.

“I’m only that uncouth when my bloke asks me to be,” she said into the kiss. “Normally butter wouldn’t melt.”

“We’ll test that out next time, yeah?” He said, and pushed her backwards, settling in to fall asleep with her cradling his head against her breasts.


End file.
